Corazones Conectados
by Haruna Futaba
Summary: Noches después de su examen a Maestro. Sora comienza a tener sueños en los que aparecen 3 chicos. Un sueño en el que habla con cada uno cada noche. ¿quienes son ellos? ¿por qué están en sus sueños?
1. chapter 1

**Escribi este Fanfic antes de que saliera KH 2.8, por lo que verán que algunas cosas no concuerdan con 0.2.**

 ** _Disclaimer. Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Square Enix. Lo único que me pertenece es el Fanfic._**

 _Noche 1. Roxas._

Sora se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde no había nada a su alrededor. No comprendía como había llegado allí, o donde estaba, ni porque estaba solo.

"lo último que recuerdo es que me fui a dormir, así que...esto debe ser un sueño" pensó.

—¿hola? —dijo, pero nadie contestó—esto es extraño—mencionó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Luego de unos segundos Sora sintió que lo estaban observando.Al mirar hacia sus espaldas se encontró con una cara familiar.

—¡Roxas!, pero...¿donde estoy? La última vez que te vi fue en mi examen de maestro de llave espada.

—lo se, la verdad no pensé que te volvería a ver.

—¿tú me trajiste aquí?—preguntó confundido.

—¿eh? No.

—¿donde estamos?

—es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, solo estarás aquí mientras duermes.

Sora le miró confundido. No sabia que es lo que Roxas le estaba ocultando, o si esto solo era un sueño, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al menos por ahora.

—dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—bueno, se podría decir que...me albergo aquí.

—...no entiendo, ¿por qué te quedarías en un lugar como este?

—bueno, ahora se ve así, pero realmente es un gran lugar.

—si tú lo dices.

—además, no es como que tuviera muchas opciones, mi vida en realidad no es mía, ¿no es verdad? Así que si soy llevado a alguna parte no me puedo negar.

Sora lo miro con tristeza, porque incluso si quería contestar que si, que su vida era de él, también sabia que era una mentira.No importaba cuanto deseara Sora en este momento que su incorpóreo fuera otra persona, ni si sabia que Roxas no se merecía eso, en ese instante, esa era la realidad. Al final lo único que salió de sus labios fue un "lo siento"

Un silencio se instalo en aquel lugar, Sora no sabia que decir, Roxas solo veía a su compañero, esperando que él hablará primero.

—entonces...¿estás solo aquí?—preguntó Sora finalmente.

—pues...es complicado. Se que hay alguien más, puedo sentir su presencia y escuchar su voz , pero nunca le he visto.

—eso es extraño.

Roxas solo se encogió de hombros.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

—dime—dijo Roxas— ¿de que sirve existir si sabes que tu propia existencia no debió ser? y no solo eso, también el hecho de que sabes que "tu corazón" no es tuyo, ni siquiera mi propia existencia me pertenece—dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

Sora no entendía porque le preguntaba todo eso, tal vez solo buscaba respuestas y pensaba que él era el más indicado para contestarle, después de todo, Roxas era su incorpóreo

—pude sentir lo que sentiste

—¿eh?

—aquel día, cuando me pasaste tus memorias. Todo lo que sentiste, tu tristeza, tus alegrías, todo; necesitas tener un corazón para sentir. Roxas, tú si debes tener un corazón.

El chico solo lo miró sorprendido, nunca espero esa respuesta.

—tal vez fue tu corazón dentro de mi lo que me permitía sentir, ¿no lo crees?

—pero...yo recuperé mi corazón. Es verdad que cuando...naciste...fue porque yo me había convertido en un sincorazón, pero no duré mucho así, ¿no seria lógico pensar entonces, que mi corazón no estaba contigo?

Ahora quien no tenia una respuesta era Roxas, ¿seria eso posible?

El incorpóreo volteo a ver a su ser completo, sonriendole.

—no se si tengas razón, pero se que hallarás la respuesta por mi.

—Sora sonrió—si, te lo prometo, además, creo que te lo debo.

—¿de qué hablas?—le preguntó Roxas con una cara extrañada

—te sacrificaste a ti con tal de que yo...eh...¿despertará? no te miento, no recuerdo nada de algunas cosas que el rey me contó que me pasaron, pero hasta donde se, sin ti, yo no estaría aquí. Además, yo te había dicho una vez que tú merecías, tanto como yo, ser tu propia persona, ¿cierto?

—si

—bueno, haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé para que así sea, es una promesa—dijo Sora con su típica sonrisa.

Luego de eso, lo último que Sora vió, fue a Roxas sonreirle.

Sora había despertado hace minutos, llevaba sentado en la palmera un buen rato, aún pensando en lo que había ocurrido.De pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, lo que hizo que volteará.

—buenos dias Kairi.

—buenos dias

—¿qué pasa?

—nada, solo vine. Hoy te despertaste temprano.

—¿tú crees?

—si

—¿y Riku?

—no lo se, no lo he visto.

—mmm...

Sora no dijo nada más, solo se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, lo cual a Kairi le pareció extraño, no era el Sora de siempre.

—¿estás bien?

—¿por qué?

—te notó extraño

—...solo...pensaba un poco.

—¿en qué?

—pues...varias cosas, tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza.

—¿sobre qué?

—tranquila, no te preocupes tanto por mi—le sonrió—además, tú debes tener tus propias preocupaciones, elegida de la llave espada.

—no me es tan difícil aprender, aunque debo aceptar que...hay cosas que me cuestan.

—tranquila, ya aprenderás.

Antes de que Kairi pudiera volver a insistirle a su amigo que le contará que le preocupaba, Riku apareció para llevarse a Kairi a entrenar, a la torre de Yen Sid.

Ambos se despidieron de Sora, quién se quedó solo meditando en todas las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza.

—eso fue solo un sueño...¿o no?


	2. chapter 2

**_Una simple marioneta._**

 _Segunda noche._

—de nuevo aquí —dijo Sora mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Espero unos momentos, pensando que probablemente se volvería a encontrar a Roxas. Pronto notó a una persona con el atuendo de la organización 13, pero la capucha no le permitía ver su rostro, por lo que no sabia si realmente era su incorpóreo

—¿quién eres?

Y a pesar de su pregunta, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—no eres Roxas, ¿me equivoco?

—...Roxas...

Sora no podía mirarle la cara, pero, por su voz supo que se trataba de una chica, y que muy probablemente estaba triste, al menos eso notó al escucharla.

—¿quién eres?—volvió a preguntar.

—nadie importante.

—¿como puedes decir eso de ti?

—porque es la verdad, yo no soy importante para nadie.

—te aseguró que si.

—¿como puedes saberlo? Tú no me conoces.

—sencillo, todos somos importantes para alguién.

Ella no respondió a eso.

—¿conoces a Roxas? Lo preguntó porque me dio la sensación de que al decir su nombre...lo dijiste con tristeza.

Ella no volvió a responder. Sora decidió pasar a su siguiente pregunta

—¿cuál es tu nombre?

—mi nombre...no importa.

—¿por?

—¿de que sirve saber el nombre de alguien que no existe?

—¿lo dices por ser un incorpóreo?

—incluso un incorpóreo es más que yo, un sincorazón igual.

—¿qué?

—porque soy una existencia vacia, algo sin valor. Una marioneta, eso es lo que soy.

—no pienso llamarte así, dime, ¿como debo llamarte?

—da igual.

—pero...

—aqui no hay nadie aparte de nosotros 2, no importa como me llames, sabré que me lo dices a mi.

Sora se sorprendió al escuchar eso, decir todo eso de una manera tan fría, esa chica debió de haber sufrido mucho para ello.

—Soy Sora, es un placer.

La chica no dijo nada, pero se acercó más a él, lo cual causó que Sora se sintiera un poco incomodó.

—ehhh...¿sucede algo?

Ella se quedo callada, solo, lo miró de arriba a abajo, y después se volvió a alejar un poco.

—nada.

—Tu atuendo ¿eres un miembro de la organización?

—...alguna vez lo fui.

—¿de allí conoces a Roxas?

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente.

—ya veo que no me responderás a nada relacionado con él, ¿verdad?

Sora estaba haciendo más una afirmación para él, que una pregunta para ella, pues ya conocía la respuesta.

—¿nos hemos visto antes?

—no-

—entonces...¿por qué estas en mi...sueño?

—veo que aún no lo entiendes.

—¿disculpa?

—no importa, ya lo descubrirás.

—...¿eh?

—lo único que te diré es que esto es más que un sueño.

—no lo entiendo.

—todo a su tiempo.

Incluso si no podía ver su rostro, Sora podía ver que en la cara de la chica se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa.

—¿que haces aqui? —le pregunto el castaño.

—es una larga historia.

—tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

—no, no mucho.

—¿por qué? ¿como lo sabes?

—Sora soltó un suspiro— al menos dime algo.

—No es tan sencillo. A decir verdad, yo no quería volver a verte, pero él insistió mucho.

—¿volver a verme? Entonces si nos hemos visto antes.

Xion se dio cuenta de su error, acababa de admitir haberlo visto alguna vez.

—y ¿quién es "Él"?

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiró al ver que Sora no insistió con lo primero.

—no te preocupes, ya lo verás a él también.

—sabes, me confundes aún más.

—ella soltó una pequeña risa—da igual. La razón de que estes aqui,es por que yo te debo contar algo de mi, pero la verdad...no quiero, no aún, aunque si te diré, gracias.

—¿eh? Pero yo no...

—mi tiempo se acaba, ya nos volveremos a ver.

Dicho esto, el lugar se iluminó por completo, obligando a Sora a cubrirse la vista.

Después de eso, Sora despertó. Al hacerlo, se giró en su cama, cayó, y se dio un leve golpe.

—soltó un pequeño quejido —genial—dijo molesto.

Volteando a ver por su ventana, vio que el sol ya había salido.

—¿quién era ella?...y ¿por qué me siento triste?


	3. chapter 3

**El chico que duerme**

 _tercer noche._

Sora, después de despedirse de sus amigos, volvió a su casa a dormir, y no tardó en volver a soñar.

De nuevo, estaba en un lugar solitario, pero esta vez habia algo diferente, este lugar le parecia conocido, pero no sabia de donde.

Las paredes, el suelo, las puertas, absolutamente todo a su alrededor era blanco.

Sora volteó hacia atrás, donde un chico lo observaba.

—¿Roxas?—preguntó al ver la apariencia del chico, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera él, habia algo diferente.

El chico se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de negación.

—¿quien eres?

Igual que con Xion, no obtuvo respuesta, pero esta vez, el chico le sonrió.

—Yo soy Sora.

—si, lo se.

—por lo que veo todos me conocen a mi, pero yo no.

—es algo complicado.

—les gusta confundirme, ¿eh?

Ventus sonrió.

—¿sabes?, es extraño, tengo...tengo la sensación de conocerte—Sora tocó su pecho, cerca de su corazón— pero...es una sensación diferente, como si...—un suspiro salio — creo que ni yo lo entiendo.

—intenta explicarte.

—es como si, te conociera de algún lado...es una sensación de melancolia.

—bueno, nunca nos hemos visto, pero espero que nos conozcamos pronto.

—no lo entiendo, si no te conozco ¿por qué me siento asi? ¡Debimos habernos encontrado antes!, lo sé

—nosotros no, solo nuestros corazones.

—¿eh?

—ya te lo dije, es sencillamente complicado.

—eso no me ayuda

El chico frente a él, soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿qué?

—oh perdona, esto es algo serio, no debería reír. Es solo qué...me alegra poder hablar con alguién.

Sora notó un poco de tristeza en esas palabras, y sintió una gran soledad en su corazón.

—¿tienes mucho tiempo sólo?

—Él asintió— un largo tiempo.

—¿qué sucedió?

—no me es fácil hablar de ello.

—...ocurrió algo malo, ¿no es verdad?

—muchas cosas, una tras otra

—lo siento en verdad— Sora miró a su alrededor— ¿qué es este lugar?

—mi hogar—dijo con melancolia.

—se ve muy...solitario.

—ahora lo esta, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún dia vuelva a ser como antes.

—¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

— Ven sonrió—no tienes idea hasta que punto.

—¿eh?

—no te preocupes por los detalles, solo sigue tú camino, después de todo tú eres alguien muy especial.

—Sora se quedó en shock unos instantes—dijiste que nuestros corazones se encontrarón ¿me das más detalles?

—es una larga historia que se remonta mucho tiempo atrás

—¿me la podrias contar?

—yo quisiera, pero aún no. Tú corazón no esta preparado.

—¿como puedes saberlo?

—porque tú y yo compartimos algo en común.

—¿y qué es?

—tal y como dije, aún no puedes saberlo, pero quiero ayudarte a estar preparado para lo que viene.

—¿lo que viene?

—cada noche te toparás con Roxas, la chica, y conmigo.Te contaremos algo o te haremos preguntas. No te desesperes si no obtienes una respuesta a algo de parte de ellos o de mi.

—pero...

—Sora, recuerda, tú eres la llave que lo conecta todo. Nos volveremos a ver.

Sora despertó de golpe.

—Agh, ¿que rayos está ocurriendo?— se sentó al borde de su cama—ese chico...se parecé a Roxas, pero no es él, ¿quién es?—pasó su mano por su cabello—¡todo es tan confuso!

—Sora, ¿estás bien?—pregunto su madre.

—¿que? Si —Sora estaba tan distraido que no habia notado que aún era de noche, al menos hasta que miró por la ventana.

—¿estás seguro?

—si, solo...fue un sueño—le contesto.

—¿una pesadilla?

—no estoy seguro.

—bueno, eso ya no importa, solo trata de dormir.

—si, tú no te preocupes mamá, solo duerme bien.

—tú igual.

Pero Sora ya no durmió más esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

—Mi cabeza —dijo Sora quejandose, ya que la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño.

—¿qué pasa?—le pregunto su mejor amigo, quien apenas llegaba junto con Kairi.

—hola Riku, Kairi, ¿ya se van?

—hoy no me toca entrenar—respondió Kairi-

—ya veo

—¿estás bien?

—si, si, solo no pude dormir bien

—Sora, dinos la verdad. La otra vez también actuabas raro —le dijo Kairi.

—pero no miento, no he dormido bien las últimas noches.

Kairi lo miró algo preocupada.

—De hecho creo que voy a irme a tratar de recuperar el sueño.

Sora se fue, dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

Al llegar a su casa, fue directo a su habitación, pero no trato de dormir, solo siguió pensando en lo que ocurrió las otras noches, mientras observaba por la ventana.

Se sentía mal por no contarles todo a Kairi y a Riku, pero es que ni siquiera el sabia que estaba ocurriendo.

—soltó un suspiró — Todo es tan confuso, no se quienes son ellos, aparte de Roxas, no se porque están en mis sueños, ni siquiera...estoy seguro de que sean sueños.

—¿seguirás ocultando cosas?

—Sora dirigió su vista hacia atrás — Riku, ¿qué haces aqui?

—actuas extraño —Riku se acercó a él — se que no nos mientes, pero tampoco nos estás contando todo.

—es que...no se que pasa.

—¿cómo?

—he tenido sueños, o algo casi. En uno de ellos, apareció Roxas, y en los otros, 2 personas que no conozco, pero ellos a mi si, y hablaron conmigo.

—¿qué te dijeron?

—eso es lo que no me queda claro, no se...si lo que me dicen tenga sentido, o el porque están en mis sueños.

—¿seguró que no les has visto en algún lado?

—esa es otra cosa, se que no les he visto, o al menos no recuerdo, pero con ambos un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió.

—eso es extraño.

—lo sé, aún más tomando en cuenta que...supuestamente los volveré a ver.

—explicaté

—la última noche, un chico me dijo en mi sueño, que cada noche me los encontraria...me preguntó ¿será verdad?

—No tardarás en averiguarlo.

—Eso espero.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por la ventana un rato más.

—espera un segundo —dijo Riku—¿cuantas personas dices que viste?

—3, una cada noche, ¿por qué?

—verás, aquella vez que entre a tu corazón para despertarte, me topé con 3 personas.

—¿en serio? —dijo Sora sorprendido.

—si

—¿qué te dijeron? ¿Quienes son? —el tono de Sora dejaba claro que ansiaba respuesta alguna.

—ojala lo supiese, al igual que tú, solo conozco a Roxas

—Sora suspiró — ya veo

—habia otro chico que se parecía a él, pero tenían algo diferente.

—¡Si!

—y...una chica

—¿la viste?

—Ella...se parecía a Kairi, pero era pelinegra.

—¿algo más?

—Ella sabia mi nombre.

—¿la conoces?

—no...eso creo

—¿Qué significará todo esto?

—Ellos me hicieron preguntas, sobre mi, eso fue todo

—Qué extraño.

—te ayudaré a descubrirlo, solo tienes que platicarme detalles

—okay

Sora Pov (Pensamiento)

Si la chica conocía a Riku, pero Riku no la recuerda, ¿podria significar que esas personas forman parte de los recuerdos de mi corazón? Después de todo, la carta del Rey Mickey decía que había recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que tardé o temprano debían despertar. Pero la única persona a la que pude haberle preguntado, ya no tiene presencia en este mundo —la imagen de Kairi vino a mi cabeza, pero fue cambiando al rostro de esa chica — o puede que si la tenga, pero no se como llegar hasta ella, ni siquiera se como es que aun puedo ver a Roxas, o como lo logro — solté un suspiro — parece que no tengo opción, veamos que pasa. Pero si por alguna razón mis palabras llegan hasta ti, dime ¿era esto a lo que te referías, Namine?


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerdos lejanos**

—¿Esto es Villa Crepúsculo? — dijo Sora en voz alta, mientras miraba asombrado a su alrededor — ¿Como llegue aqui?

—Es la Villa Crepusculo de mis recuerdos.

—Sora volteó y vio a Roxas acercarse a él — Hola Roxas.

Roxas se limitó a sonreir.

—Se donde estamos, estamos cerca de la estación.

—Si.

—...¿Estoy dentro de tus recuerdos?

—Podemos decir que estas soñando con mis recuerdos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas que te pasé mis recuerdos?

—s...si

—Bueno, debes saber que este lugar es muy especial para mi.

—Si, incluso comprendo el porque.

—Solo...te pasé mis recuerdos con Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero existen más.

—¿Si?

—De cuando pertenecí a la organización — cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de continuar — ¿subimos a la Torre?

—Claro — dijo Sora un poco dudoso.

Ambos subieron hasta la Torre de la Estación y se sentaron al borde de la misma.

—Este lugar esta ligado a mis más preciadas memorias, tanto de mi tiempo en la Organización, como de mi falsa vida

—...mmm...

—¿Qué?

—No, nada...— dijo Sora un poco triste.

—¿Sabes que traicione a la Organización?

—Si, Riku me lo dijo.

—A decir verdad, me importaba poco lo que pudiera pasar con sus miembros, o a la mayoria de ellos.

—No me sorprende, tú no eres como ellos.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—...porque...—soltó un suspiro—No sabria explicarlo en palabras.

—Bueno, creo que de todas formas tienes razón.

Sora pensó en decir que lo sabia "porque era él", pero no le parecia que fueran las mejores palabras, si no, todo lo contrario.

—Pero sabes, Axel era mi amigo, mi...mejor amigo.

—ohhh, si

—¿Lo sabias?

—Él me dijo una vez que tú eras el único que le caia bien.

—Ya veo. Bueno, él y yo veniamos luego de las misiones aqui a comer helados de sal marina, a platicar y a relajarnos, además él era el único que realmente se preocupaba por mi.

—Yo diria que todavia. Los amigos siempre se preocuparan por el otro.

—Es una lastima que ya no pueda volver a esos tiempos.

—¿Quién lo dice? Te hice una promesa, pienso cumplirla.

—Lo dices muy seguro.

—Lo estoy.

—Roxas sonrió — bien, tendré esperanza entonces.

Ambos se quedaron viendo un momento la puesta de sol, en silencio.

—Pero bueno, eso no es todo...

—¿Hay más?

—No estoy aqui solo para contarte eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Estas aqui para obtener el resto de mis memorias.

—Pero...eso no es necesario

—Es mi elección.

—...B-bien — Sora se quedo pensativo un momento — ¿puedo saber por qué?

—...Aún no.

—Una pregunta Roxas.

—Te escucho

—¿Traicionaste a la organización para verme?

—La verdad...recuerdo que queria liberar a Kingdom Hearts, y saber quién era, el porque la llave espada me habia elegido, queria respuestas.

—Ya veo.

— _pero_ _ahora_ _que_ _lo pienso, ¿por qué yo queria liberar Kingdom Hearts_? —se pregunto Roxas dentro de él.

Luego de unos instantes, Sora obtuvo el resto de memorias de Roxas, trataba de procesar todo lo que veia, todo lo que sentia, pero de repente se quedó extrañado.

—Algo esta mal.

—¿Qué?

—Un hueco, algo...falta.

—¿Como una memoria incompleta?

—Algo asi.

—Yo también lo he notado, son recuerdos lejanos, enterrados.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—No.Por más que me esfuerzo no logró recordar eso importante

—No es algo, es...alguien.

—No entiendo.

—En tus memorias, no es como si un recuerdo se hubiera perdido, es como si alguien hubiera desaparecido de ellos.

—Roxas se quedo pensando— ciertamente, siento que he olvidado a alguien importante, pero por más vueltas que le de...

—No lográs recordarlo.

—No

Por un instante, un recuerdo trato de completarse en la mente de ambos, pero rápidamente desaparecio.

—Algo terrible, una tragedia — fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sora.

—Da igual, no parece que me será fácil recuperarlas, pero no las doy por perdidas tampoco, después de todo ya me pasó una vez.

—¿Como?

—Cuando me borraron mis recuerdos y me introdujeron en esa Villa Crepúsculo virtual, pero al final mis memorias volvieron.

—Ohhh, vaya.

—Aunque pudiera que ella tuviera algo que ver con eso.

—¿Ella?

—...Namine.

—Ah, si, ella — dijo en un tono triste.

—Será mejor que vayas despertando.

—si, supongo.

No es que Sora quisiera despertar, pero tampoco tenia muchas cosas que decirle a Roxas en ese momento, además, necesitaba ver a alguien más para comprobar algo, y empezar a cumplir la promesa que habia hecho con su incorpóreo.

Al Despertar por la mañana, Sora fue directo a ver a Riku para contarle todo.

—¿Liberar Kingdom Hearts? —preguntó Riku-

—¿Seria por los planes de la Organización?

—No estoy seguro, puede que sea en parte, pero puede que tenga que ver más con eso de las memorias fracturadas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ahora que lo pienso puede que mi memoria también este fracturada — dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es una sensacion solamente.

—Tengo que averiguar más.

—Yo también pensaré en ello, pero será más tarde, ahora tengo que llevar a Kairi.

—Si, te veré luego.

Después, Riku se fue a buscar a Kairi, y Sora se fue a la playa a seguir pensar.


	6. chapter 6

_No soy un Incorporeo._

 _Siguiente noche_.

—¿Eres la chica que vi aquella noche? — le pregunto Sora a la persona que estaba a unos metros de él.

—Si

—¿Por qué no me permites ver tu rostro?

—¿Para que quieres ver el rostro de...?

—¿...Alguien que no existe? Vamos, no me digas eso otra vez

—No lo comprenderías

—Tal vez, pero...

—¿Acaso quieres saber quien soy? No te serviría de nada, no me conoces.

—¿Y por qué tú a mi si?

—Porque...—Xion escuchó dentro de su cabeza "se amable con él". entrometido

—¿¡Qué!?

Xion mostró una sonrisa, esa no era la primera vez que podía escuchar la voz de Ventus en su cabeza recordándole que no debía ser hostil con Sora.

—Hola, ¿sigues aquí?

—Oh, si.

—No has contestado mi pregunta.

—¿No te dijeron que no te desesperarás si no obtenías respuesta a tus preguntas?

—¿Disculpa?

—Olvidalo. Si tanto quieres saber quien soy, te contaré una parte de mi historia, en contra de mi voluntad.

—Sora le sonrió, y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza — te escucho

—Fui creada para robar las memorias de otra persona, aunque yo no lo sabia. Varias veces esas memorias dentro de mi se reproducían como sueños. Yo no soy un incorpóreo, ni una persona, solo soy un recipiente vació

La cara de Sora pasó de sorprendida a triste, sentía lastima por ella. Ni siquiera se atrevía a decir palabra, solo se quedó observandola.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

—Ah, yo...—miro al suelo — lo siento.

—¿Por qué, Sora?

—...¿Quienes te hicieron eso? — preguntó con cierta rabia.

—¿crearme? Pues...eso ya no importa.

—¿¡como puedes decir que no importa!? ¡Ese tipo de personas no merece existir!

—Xion comenzó a reir — si, tienes razón.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—La ironía de tus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—En fin. Me da igual lo que me hallan hecho a estas alturas, ya que a pesar de que hice sufrir a mucha gente, también...pase muy buenos momentos en mi corta existencia — mostró una triste sonrisa — Además, tengo esperanza.

—Dices que hiciste sufrir a muchos, pero no fue tú culpa, ellos son los culpables, además tú fuiste quién más sufrió.

—Xion se quedo sorprendida — ¿Por qué me defiendes con tanta insistencia? Incluso...pareces molesto.

Sora se dio cuenta que tenia razón, la defendía demasiado para ser alguien que no conocía. No es que su historia no le molestara, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca, no venían solo de él, venían de alguien para quién ella era importante.

—Yo no lo sé.

Un silencio se instalo en ese lugar por unos segundos.

—Cierto, ¿conoces a Riku?

—¿Qué?

—Él me contó, te vio una vez al entrar en mi corazón

—¿solo me recuerda de esa vez, ¿verdad?

—Amm..eso creo

—Lo sabia, nadie me recuerda — dijo eso último en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa?

—Da igual — le dio la espalda a Sora — ahora que sabes mi historia, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Yo...

—No, no me contestes, solo piensalo.

—Incluso si quisiera contestarte, no se que decirte.

Un gran silencio se volvió a instalar en aquel lugar, durante un buen rato. Xion observaba a Sora, quién parecía pensativo.

—Dime — dijo Sora — ¿sabes que pasó con Roxas?

—¿Qué? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME PREGUNTARAS...!

—Él me dijo que pasaba sus tardes en la torre de Villa Crepúsculo, incluso me llevo a lo profundo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Y eso que...?

—Me di cuenta que sus recuerdos estaban fracturados, era como un rompecabezas inconcluso. Falta alguien en ellos.

—¿y...?

—Tú comportamiento, tu historia, incluso lo que no me quieres contar, todo me indica que tú eres la persona que Roxas no recuerda.

—Calla...

—Él sabe que alguien falta, ¡no te ha olvidado!

Sora escuchó la palabra "Despierta" dentro de su cabeza, y casi al instante, Xion se vio sola.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabe demasiado por hoy.

—¿Tú se lo revelaste?

—No, no olvides que Roxas es su incorpóreo, están conectados, y mi corazón esta conectado al de Sora.

—Xion comenzó a llorar — tú, ¡TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE NO ME OLVIDO!

—El tiempo no fluye en mi, aquí las cosas son distintan.

—Sora esta comenzando a unir las piezas, y eso es tú culpa, nuestra culpa, de los 3. Pero si es el caso, ¿por qué Roxas no me recuerda?

—¿Y quién dice que no te recuerda? Ya te lo dijo Sora, Él esta consciente de que olvido algo.

—Pero aún así...

—Son recuerdos enterrados Xion, eso es todo, como los de Sora en su aventura en...el castillo del olvido.

—Xion suspiro — ...¿debo volver a verlo?

—...No lo se, primero veamos que pasa estos días, mañana lo veré yo.

—Xion seco sus lágrimas — bien.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los recuerdos de alguien más._

Sora se vio de nuevo en ese lugar, completamente de color blanco, y también al chico del cuál no sabia su nombre.

—¿Podrias decirme que esta ocurriendo? Estoy harto de tratar de adivinarlo — dijo Sora.

—No me sorprende, a mi me ocurrió algo parecido una vez, me harte de que me ocultarán cosas.

—Si sabes lo que se siente entonces ayudame.

—¿Qué has averiguado?

—Que Roxas tiene recuerdos fracturados, y que la chica que vi es...bueno...

—¿Y qué no sabes?

—¿Quienes son? Más que nada, por ella y por ti

—Interesante pregunta, pero ella es quien deberá decírtelo.

—¿Y que hay de ti?

—...Soy alguien que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos, incluso a costa de mi propio corazón.

—...se lo que es eso

—Lo sé muy bien, pero tú vas más allá

—¿Eh?

—Has luchado por salvar a los mundos, a tantas personas, incluso a aquellas que no conoces

—Sora sonrió — Bueno, soy el elegido de la llave espada, y eso es lo que mi corazón me manda hacer, me dice que es lo correcto.

—je, eso suena justo como tú.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿no harías lo mismo?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Oh nada, me quede pensado un momento...más bien recordando — esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—A todo esto, dijiste que nunca nos hemos visto, pero estás aquí, y pareces conocerme, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, a diferencia de ti yo en este momento no puedo hacer nada para salvar los mundos, pero puedo ayudarte a ti para que logres ese objetivo.

—¿como?

—Ciertamente eres alguien muy especial, y lograste hacer cosas maravillosas en el pasado, pero aún te falta aprender algunas otras. Necesitas saber que la misión que estas a punto de hacer es más importante de lo que crees.

Sora se quedó callado unos momentos.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Por que es lo correcto, y parte de mi agradecimiento.

—¿Agradecimiento?

—Se podría decir que tú salvaste mi existencia

—¿eh? —Sora estaba realmente confundido.

—Ya dije suficiente

—Les gusta ser misteriosos, ¿eh?

—Admitó que decirte quien soy y el porque te digo esto, cambiaría algo tú vida.

—...bueno, no me digas eso si no quieres, pero ¿tu nombre?

—No me conoces, no serviría de nada, además...al final puede que si lo hayas escuchado antes.

—¿En donde?

—En los recuerdos que están dentro de ti, pero no son tuyos. Y de Yen Sid.

—Eso...me suena

—Te lo dije

—...Naminé...me dijo eso

—Ella es alguien muy especial, justo como tú

—Solo se que dentro del binarama "Sora" tuvo una aventura, para descubrir un mensaje "debemos regresar para calmar su dolor" Solo se detalles, los que me contó el rey en la carta.

—Ella descubrió esos recuerdos, y sabia que no te pertenecían, pero residían dentro de ti.

—Tú sabes algo sobre eso

—No lo niego, pero tal y como dijo ella, algún día "despertaran" y sabrás la verdad.

—Sora se quedo pensativo un momento — ¿se podria decir que esto es un inicio?

—Comienzas a entenderlo. Pero recuerda, esos recuerdos están llenos de dolor, y pueden romper tú corazón.

—Entonces...¿no estoy listo?

—Si comienzan a florecer, algo debe significar no.

—Supongo

—No desesperes con eso

—Muy bien, confiaré en ti

Ventus le sonrió y Sora desaparecio

—Tú corazón es realmente especial.


	8. Chapter 8

Sora estaba de vuelta en villa crepúsculo, esperando ver a Roxas de nuevo.

—Parece que esta sera la ultima vez que te veré.

—Sora volteó — Roxas, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque ya hice todo lo que tenia que hacer

—¿Eh?

—Sora, ¿sabes para que son estos sueños?

—Sora pensó un momento — Hasta donde se, tiene algo que ver con recuerdos que no son mios, y la misión que aun debo cumplir, ir contra Xehanort.

—Asi es.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Esa es la meta, y yo acepte ayudarte.

—Gracias Roxas

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, aunque no era incomodó para ninguno de los 2.

—Roxas, sobre tus memorias...

—¿Qué pasa?

Sora no sabia si decirle lo que pensaba, después de todo, aquella chica no le dijo nada, así que no podía estar seguro de que ella fuera aquella pieza faltante. ¿Era mejor estar seguro?

_Cumpliré mi promesa, te ayudaré a unir las piezas, así como tú me estas ayudando.

—Roxas sonrió — muy bien, aceptaré tu ayuda.

—Después de todo, es como si tu dolor fuera también el mio, lo compartimos, y ayudaré a curarlo.

Roxas no contesto, solo miró al cielo con una mirada llena de esperanza.

Fuera del sueño de Sora, en su habitación había una chica con sus ojos posados en el chico que dormía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Roxas, ¿puedes oírme? Si es así, no hables, yo podré saber la respuesta.

Los labios de Roxas no se movían, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Naminé dentro de su cabeza, ¿no era a Sora a quien debía dirigirse?

—Puedo hacer más, aún no he terminado, iré a tratar de rescatar a alguien en un lugar muy lejano de aquí. No sentirás mi presencia cada vez que Sora vea a Kairi, y quería decírtelo.

—¿Qué?

—Los detalles ahora no importan, solo...te prometo que volveremos a vernos, pero no a través de los ojos de Sora y Kairi.

—Naminé

—¿Naminé? — dijo Sora sorprendido —¿qué pasa con ella?

Roxas no recordaba que Sora estaba a su lado, pero las palabras del castaño lo sacaron de las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—Ah, no, no es nada

—Sora suspiró — Desearia poder hablar con ella

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ella es la que podría ayudarme con esas memorias.

—No debes depender de ella, tú eres quien debe encontrar las respuestas.

—Lo sé, y lo haré

—Estas muy decidido.

—¡Claro que si! Tengo promesas que cumplir.

—Roxas sonrio — eres un caso perdido.

Sora sonrió ante tal comentario.

—Bueno, buen viaje Sora.

—Hasta luego Roxas, y gracias por todo, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Luego de eso, Sora despertó.


	9. chapter 9

Una vez más, Sora se encontraba frente a esa chica tan misteriosa, de la que apenas sabia algo.

—Hola, otra vez.

—De ella salió un suspiró —Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, así que... haré lo que debí haber hecho desde la primera vez que te vi — Xion se quito la capucha para dejarle ver su rostro a Sora.

Sora finalmente pudo ver su rostro, y no tardo en recordarla, no había duda, era aquella chica, aquella que había visto aquel día en el mundo Inexistente, durante su examen para maestro.

—Tú...

—Es un placer, Sora. Mi nombre es Xion. El miembro número 14 de la organización.

—¿14? Pero...

—Soy una marioneta, creada por la Organización, para copiar los poderes de la llave espada y poder utilizarla. Así que realmente no era un miembro.

—Oh

—Mis...mis mejores amigos son Roxas y Axel. Los 3 pasábamos las tardes en la torre del reloj comiendo helados de sal marina, nunca lo olvidaré.

Sora se quedo callado. Roxas y Axel nunca la habian mencionado antes. Aunque tampoco es como que tuvieran que hacerlo.

—Una vez me preguntaste si conocía a Riku, esta es mi respuesta. Conozco a Riku. Gracias a él quise indagar en mi pasado, y por eso se quién soy, y se que no soy una persona. Él me ayudo a hacer lo correcto.

Xion hizo una pausa por unos momentos. Recordar su pasado le costaba mucho. Siempre que lo hacia le invadian la melancolía y la tristeza. Pero debia seguir.

—Yo robaba los poderes de Roxas. Luego de enterarme de eso y más, huí varias veces, pero...Axel siempre me traía de vuelta.

—¿Robabas?

—Si, se los quitaba, eso era lo que la organización quería. Pero yo no quería que Xemnas se saliera con la suya, yo no quería que se apoderara de Kingdom Hearts. Yo no queria seguir robándole más preciados recuerdos a la persona que ellos anhelaban retener en un profundo sueño.

—Un profundo sueño...

—Dime Sora ¿no te recuerdo a nadie?

—¿Qué?

—Alguien cercano a ti.

Sora la miró más detenidamente.

—¿Kairi?

—Si. Has dado en el clavo.

—¿Por qué?

—Antes de explicarte, permiteme continuar.

—Bien.

—Él último de mis días, obligue a Roxas a luchar contra mi, no le deje opción.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué!? Dijiste que eran amigos.

—Porque necesitaba desaparecer. Si seguia quedandome y absorbiendo recuerdos solo haria más daño. Yo...ya no era yo.

—No lo entiendo.

—Refleje el rostro del origen de esas memorias. Una marioneta no es más que la copia de alguien más. Tarde o temprano reflejara el rostro del ser original, porque solo es un espejo. Y el rostro que se reflejaba en mi era el tuyo

—¿¡COMO!?

—Al principio mi rostro era como el de Kairi, porque yo tenia tus recuerdos más preciados de ella. La Organización te los quitaba para que siguieras dormido, y yo era el recipiente donde los retenían.

Sora se quedó en silencio, completamente sorprendido, no sabia que pensar, ni que decir.

—Al final, para que despertarás hice lo correcto, y te devolvi tus recuerdos. Aunque eso significara...que todos me olvidarán.

—¿Por qué? — pronuncio esa pregunta involuntariamente.

—Porque...no tengo recuerdos, me conecto a traves de los de otros.

—Sora cayó de rodillas al suelo — ¿¡Por qué me cuentas esto!?

—Tú querias saberlo

—Si, pero...ahora que lo se...

—Lo siento. No hay vuelta atrás.

—¡Destrui tu vida!

—No. Sora tu no hiciste eso — se acerco a él — ¡esa fue mi eleccion! Y no me arrepiento. No te lo conte para que te sintieraa mal. Solo quiero...

—Lo dejaste todo. Tus amigos, tu vida.

—No me importa...

—¡Mientes!

—¿Quieres hacer algo por mi? Si quieres recompensarme, no dejes que lo que hice sea en vano, y continua con tu misión. Ni tampoco te olvides de lo que hizo Roxas.

—Pero el también...

—Se lo que paso con él, no tienes que decirlo. Pero eso era necesario, ¡debias despertar!

—golpeo el suelo con su mano —¡Maldición!

Xion se agacho hasta la altura donde se encontraba Sora.

—Perdona, pero debias saber la verdad. Y aun hay más — posó su mano sobre la de él.

Inmediatamente un recuerdo de ella, paso a Sora. Él pudo ver la muerte de Xion con sus propios ojos. Vio como Xion reveló ante Roxas su rostro, su pelea contra él, y como finalmente ella se desvaneció en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡No es justo! — Sora comenzo a llorar — no me importa si era por mi, no era necesario esto.

—Si, lo era. Tú eres el unico que puede salvarnos. Solo piensa. Es gracias a ti sigo que mi recuerdo sigue aqui.

Sora no contesto, no podia, solo podia seguir llorando.

—Antes de irme, quiero que sepas cuales fueron mis ultimas palabras, no las olvides, por favor, intenta comprenderlas.

Xion posó su cabeza ligeramente sobre la de Sora.

"Roxas, no estes triste, yo vengo de ti y de Sora, yo soy tú, igual que soy Sora, me olvidarás, pero los recuerdos no se perderán. Tus recuerdos y los mios estarán juntos para siempre, dentro de él.

—Adios Sora. Volveremos a vernos.


	10. Chapter 10

En cuanto el sueño termino, Sora se despertó llorando. No podia quedarse quieto, no podia dormir, ni dejar de pensar. Decidio salir a caminar a la isla donde solia pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, asi que remo hasta allá.

Comenzó a caminar, cavisbajo, pero al menos ya habia dejado de llorar.

—soltó un suspiro—Tantas cosas que desconocia, y que ahora siento que debo proteger — se recosto en la arena — ¿Qué más no se?

Sora observo el cielo aún oscuro que las estrellas iluminaban.Tantos mundos que componian ese cielo. Sintió como su corazón se llenaba de calidez.

—Alguna vez dije, que no me importaba si la llave no me habia elegido, ya que formaba parte de algo mucho mayor, pero ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué la llave llego a mi entonces? Si no lo hubiera hecho, el dolor de todos ellos...

" _Si de esa forma puedo conseguir acercarme a los demás, no me importa seguir notando el dolor_ "

—Un lazo, promesas, memorias olvidadas pero no perdidas...—suspiró— Aún no he terminado, aun...tengo que encontrarme con él, y descubrir el final...no, lo que sigue en este viaje.

Mientras aún observaba las estrellas, se quedó dormido.

"¿ _por qué me es esto tan familiar?"_

—Sora, Sora, Sora.

—Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos —¿Riku? — su amigo estaba parafo a su lado.

—¿Qué pensabas al dormirte al aire libre? y ¿Cuanto llevas aqui?

—se frotó los ojos — ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

—No tienes remedio.

—Sora se levanto —¿que haces aqui?

—Tu madre vino a buscarme, preguntando si estabas conmigo cuando no te encontro en tu habitación esta mañana.

—Oh.

—Creo que luego de lo que pasó aquella noche, ella teme que vuelvas a desaparecer.

—Esa no era mi intencion. Solo quise salir porque necesitaba pensar luego de mi ultimo sueño

—¿Otro?

—Si. Por lo que se uno de los últimos. Tanto Roxas como Xion me dijeron que esa seria la última vez que los veria

—¿Quién es Xion?

Sora recordó las palabras de Xion. El hecho de que nadie la recordaba, ni siquiera Riku, ni siquiera Roxas.

—¿Sora?

—Ah si. Xion es la chica de mis sueños

—Asi que ese es su nombre.

—¿No te dice nada? ¿no te trae recuerdos?

—¿Qué? Pues no...eso creo.

—La leve esperanda de Sora se esfumó —Bueno...

—¿Te dijeron por qué estaban en tus sueños?

—Si.

—¿Y bien?

—Pronto emprendere otro viaje. Antes de la guerra.

—Entonces volveremos a separarnos entonces.

—..Riku, si me voy otra vez...deseo que esta vez si termine todo

—Yo igual

Sora cerró sus ojos un instante. El sonido de las olas lo relajaba, y queria escucharlas una vez, antes de tener su último sueño y probablemente volver a irse de su isla para arreglar todo.

Kairi se acercó a sus dos amigos.

—¿Sora?

—Hola Kairi

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, tranquila, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

—Eso es imposible

¿Qué lejano era el tiempo en que todo era normal? En el que solo estaban ellos 3.

Algunas veces, Sora queria volver a ese pasado.

—Y pensar que parece que ayer haciamos una balsa para tratar de ir a ver otros mundos.

—¿Haciamos? Ustedes dos siempre me dejaban todo el trabajo a mi —dijo Riku mientras sonreia.

—¡Hey, eso no es verdad!

—Kairi comenzó a reir —lo dice el que se la pasaba soñando en la orilla de la playa.

—¿Tú de que lado estás? —le dijo Sora mientras le sonreia.

Los 3 comenzarón a reir.

Siguieron hablando del pasado, hablando de los dias en los que ver otros mundos solo era un sueño, aquellos tiempos en los que no se imaginaban que alguien les arrebataria esa paz de la que disfrutaban, antes de tan siquiera pensar que la seguridad de los mundos dependeria de ellos.

Sora extrañaba solo pasar el tiempo con ellos 2, no porque no le gustara viajar y conocer a más gente, pero la historia de Xion le habia hecho pensar en lo doloroso que seria que ellos 2 lo olvidarán.

Roxas, Axel, nadie la recordaba.

" _Solo tú puedes calmar su dolor. Sora tú eres la clave para salvar a todos a quienes viste"_

Luego de una tarde completamente relajada, los chicos volvieron a sus casas.

Esa seria la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que disfrutarian de un momento como ese.


	11. Chapter 11

"¿te importaría si me quedo aquí contigo?"

—Más frases en mi cabeza —dijo Sora.

—Son fragmentos de las memorias que duermen dentro de ti — dijo Ventus.

—¿Esta también será la ultima vez que nos veamos?

—Por ahora si, quién sabe en el futuro.

—me gustaría conocerte de verdad.

—A mi también.

—¿tú igual que Xion me dirás algo que desconozco? Como por ejemplo tu conexión conmigo.

—un suspiro salió de Ventus. De verdad que quería decirselo, pero temía dañar el corazón del castaño — Sora, tienes que comprender que no es el momento. Con lo que sabes de Roxas y Xion es suficiente por ahora. Tu corazón no soportaría más.

—Supongo que tengo que darte la razón. Pero entonces ¿que quieres decirme?

—Ventus se encogió de hombros —Primero me gustaría saber que tienes tú que vez decirme a mi. Cualquier cosa que no sea nuestra conexión.

—Sora se cruzó de brazos — Quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿sabes como llegó la llave espada a mi? Se que verdaderamente yo no iba a ser el elegido.

—Interesante pregunta, e interesante el hecho de que asumas que yo sepa la respuesta ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, pareces saber mucho de mi. Y sobre ¿por qué? no es como que realmente me importe no ser "el elegido" pero, si me gustaría saber ¿por qué yo y no alguien más?

—¿Te sientes tan menos importante?

-no, para nada. Es solo que...siento que hay otros más capacitados que yo.

—Pues si, lo sé.

—¿me lo dirás?

Ventus guardo silencio.

—¿no verdad?

—Lo siento.

—Esta bien.

Ventus estaba pensando en hacer un movimiento arriesgado. Iba a decirselo, pero como un relato.

—Se que no es la respuesta a tu pregunta pero...te voy a contar una historia.

—Oh...okey

—Hace tiempo había un chico que perdió sus memorias. Ese chico fue llevado a un lugar donde conoció a 2 personas muy especiales para él. Pero cuando llegó, apenas articulaba palabra alguna, su corazón estaba dañado, de hecho no hubiera sobrevivido, de no ser por otro corazón.

—¿otro corazón?

—si, un corazón que lo ayudo a recuperarse. Con el pasó del tiempo ese chico olvido lo que había pasado aquella vez también. Pero...hubo cierta situación que lo hizo recordar. Su corazón de nuevo volvió a ser dañado, y esta vez el chico ya no pudo despertar, cayó en un profundo sueño. Pero gracias de nuevo a ese corazón que alguna vez le ayudó, ese chico tiene la esperanza de despertar.

—¿por qué me la cuentas?

—Quien sabe — respondió con una sonrisa — tengo curiosidad, ¿que piensas de ese corazón que ayudó a aquel chico?

—¿fue verdad?

— claro

—entonces...creo que me impresiona. Ese corazón debe ser realmente especial, bueno y la persona también.

—Si que lo es.

—Oh, tengo otra pregunta. Este lugar me es familiar ¿que hay sobre el? ¿es parte de tus memorias?

—Ventus movió la cabeza en negación—este es el lugar donde me encuentro. Aquí es donde esperó que ella regresé

—¿ella?

—una amiga. Prometió que volveria algún día.

—pero...me dijiste que llevabas mucho tiempo solo. Supuse que...habias perdido a todos.

—No, bueno...algo así. No se nada de ellos desde hace años. Me gustaría salir y buscarlos, pero no puedo — su voz era cada vez más triste —Solo puedo esperar.

Sora quería saber más. Pero el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro del chico, le estaba arrebatando el valor para preguntarle. Así que solo seguiría escuchando.

—...ella...es alguien muy preciado para mi. Me protegió y se aseguró de que yo estuviera a salvo antes de irse a buscar a otro de nuestros amigos, pero luego...nunca la volvi a ver.

Sora sintió un gran dolor en su corazón. La tristeza del corazón de Ventus.

—Lo siento en verdad. Algo me dice que ella volverá.

—Yo se que si —Ventus le sonrió a Sora.

—...¿Puedo preguntar solo una cosa?

—te escucho.

—¿Quien ocasionó todo eso?

—...Un hombre que con tal de cumplir su objetivo esta dispuesto a lo que sea. Cuya oscuridad no le importa arrebatar corazones, vidas y mundos.

—Xehanort.

—Si.

—¡Por eso me estas ayudando! Porque has visto lo que es capaz de hacer.

—En parte. Pero ya te dije, es más una manera de agradecerte.

—Entonces voy a agradecértelo yo también. Voy a irme de mi hogar, y voy a ir a entrenar a otros mundos.

—¿en serio?

—Si. La llave espada esta llena de secretos que aún desconozco, y quiero aprender a usarla de tal manera en que pueda hacerle frente a el Maestro Xehanort —Sora puso su mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón — quiero proteger a los mundos, a mis amigos y no lo lograré si me quedo aquí sin hacer nada.

—Ventus sonrió — muy bien. Entonces te deseo lo mejor, y espero volver a verte.

—si, yo igual.

—bueno, te dejo preparar tu viaje.

—Sora asintió con la cabeza — gracias por lo que hiciste. Prometo hacer lo posible por encontrarte.

—Más te vale. Me gustaría agradecerte en persona y contarte todo a detalle.

—¿Alguna pista antes de irme?

—...Yen Sid tal vez te de detalles.

—Okey. Entonces, hasta luego.

Sora se desvaneció dentro de su propio sueño, comenzaba a despertar. Ventus estaba solo de nuevo.

—sonrió tristemente — ¿te sorprenderás al saber que aquel corazón especial es el tuyo? Gracias por salvarme, Sora.

 **Un capítulo más y esto se termina**


	12. Chapter 12

Sora esperó a que fuera el alba. El sol comenzaba a asomarse, y él iba a cumplir sus promesas, iba a ir a hacerse más fuerte para poder hacer frente a Xehanort, iba a demostrar que podia lograrlo.

Antes de emprender ese viaje, dejo un par de cartas en su cama, y otra en la mesa del comedor de su casa, una para sus padres, otra para sus amigos.

Salió de su casa y se dirigio a las islas, remando en su balsa.

Antes de irse, Sora dirigio su mirada a la isla principal una vez más. No volveria en un tiempo, no hasta que se considerará listo, no hasta que todos los mundos se encontrarán a salvo.

—Todo comenzó hace más de un año, aún lo recuerdo con claridad.

—No, Sora. Este viaje comenzó mucho antes

Sora volteó a sus espaldas, y alli estaba ella, vestida con su vestido blanco y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Naminé! Estás...—dijo al verla, estaba transparente.

—Lo sé, recuerda que no soy un ser completo, asi que...

—que más da, me alegra verte. ¿no estoy soñando?

—ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación — utilice nuestra conexión para poder verte. Bueno, tu conexión con Kairi.

—Oh.

—Quiero escucharte Sora. Cuentame como comenzo todo.

—Sora volvió su mirada a la isla — Yo tenia 14 años. Riku, Kairi y yo queriamos viajar a otros mundos asi que construimos una balsa. Una noche una tormenta se acercaba, o eso pensaba yo, y sali porque estaba preocupado por esa balsa. Luego los sincorazon aparecieron. Después vi a Riku ser tragado por la oscuridad en ese momento. Yo por mi parte esa noche obtuve el arma que cambiaria mi vida. La llave espada. Fui a parar a otro mundo, y comencé a buscar a mis amigos mientras viajaba con mis nuevos compañeros, y a partir de ese dia comenzó mi aventura. Pero todo debe llegar a su fin, ¿no?

—Asi es. Por más triste que sea.

—¿Que hay de ti? ¿Por qué querías verme?

–Me llamaste, ¿no?

—¿Lo hice?

—Me preguntaste, ¿a esto te referías Naminé? ¿Estos son esos recuerdos?

—Ah, si.

—Pero, ya diste con la respuesta, supongo.

—No del todo. Pero...conocí a algunas personas. Personas que necesitan de mi, y debo ayudarles. Eso te incluye a ti — dijo el castaño mientras le sonreía.

—Lo lograrás. Estoy segura.

Naminé comenzó a desvanecerse.

—¡Naminé!

— Ya nos volveremos a ver Sora, después de todo me hiciste esa promesa.

" _No, nada de adiós. Cuando despierte te encontraré y entonces sin mentiras seremos amigos de verdad. Prometemelo, Naminé"_

—Y las promesas que te hice son eternas —dijo Sora mientras la veía irse.

A la mañana siguiente. Kairi estaba sentada en la palmera, esperando que Riku volviera con ella. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, él le entrego la carta que Sora le dejo a ella. Kairi comenzó a leerla a toda velocidad.

—soltó un suspiró —Se fue —sostuvo la carta con todas sus fuerzas — No lo olvides, donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré contigo —susurro la pelirroja

—Vamos Kairi. Yen Sid dijo que iba a contarnos algo.

—Ah si. Solo dame un segundo.

—Okey.

Kairi se alejó un poco. Riku aprovechó y siguio leyendo la carta que Sora le habia dejado a él.

Riku:

Creo que finalmente lo comienzo a entender. Mi corazón esta conectado a el de ellos.

Roxas es mi incórporeo, Xion...alguien que retuvo mis recuerdos, solo me falta saber quién es el chico.

¿sabes, Riku? Luego de que desperté, varias escenas me vinieron a la cabeza.

Una pequeña escena que ya habia aparecido una vez en mi cabeza, de ti y de mi de niños, con una chica de cabello azul a nuestro lado, luego de mi último sueño...recordé que le hice una promesa a esa chica, la pregunta es ¿que promesa le hice? No te burles, no lo recuerdo, y me molesta recordar que hice una promesa y no recordarla.

Tampoco entiendo porque recordé eso, supongo que esa memoria esta conectada a algo importante.

También recordé una noche, una noche en que lloré de la nada. ¿por qué lo hice Riku? ¿qué pasó luego de que abri mi corazón y escuché? tal y como tú me dijiste que intentará.

Aun tengo más preguntas que necesitan respuesta, así que debo irme. ¿cuidarias a Kairi un tiempo? Prometó no tardar, despues de todo el tiempo se acaba, y Roxas, Xion y ese chico me están esperando. Esperan que cumpla mis promesas con ellos.

—Algún dia Sora, daremos fin a esto, y se que ese dia no es muy lejano.

—Riku, vámonos — grito Kairi.

—Ya voy.

Un par de meses después de eso. Sora seguían en su viaje para recuperar sus fuerzas. Luego de visitar a su amigo Hércules, finalmente volvió a la torre de Yen Sid.

—Veo que finalmente has recuperado tu fuerza. Al menos lo suficiente para seguir tu viaje.

—Si. Estoy listo.

—Se que lo estás. Aun así, me parece que dejamos un tema pendiente. Aún no he hablado directamente contigo de aquellos quienes el rey mencionó en su carta.

—Ah si. Algo de eso yo quería hablar con usted.

—¿Alguna duda?

—No. Es una experiencia que tuve hace un par de meses. Unos sueños.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Por ella entraron el Rey y Riku, quienes venían a informar el avance de su misión. En cuanto Donald y Goofy vieron al rey se abalanzaron sobre él, empujando a Sora en el proceso.

—¡Wua! Con calma. Casi termino en el suelo.

—Riku se sorprendió al ver a su amigo — ¡Sora!

—¡Riku! Vaya, estas cambiado.

—Solo un poco. ¿Cuando volviste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No hace mucho.

—Bueno. Un poco de calma — dijo Yen sid para llamar la atención de los presentes — Supongo que Riku y el rey estan aquí para hablarnos del progreso de su misión.

—Si. Si es que a esto se le puede llamar progreso — dijo el peliblanco.

— Finalmente hemos encontrado una entrada al reino de la oscuridad.

—¿Iran allí? ¿Para qué? — pregunto Sora.

—Allí es donde esta la Maestra Aqua. Una de las personas que mencionó el rey. Y me parece que tú tenias algo que decirme al respecto de eso.

—Ah si. Los sueños.

—¿Sueños? —preguntó el rey.

Sora comenzó a contarles acerca de sus sueños y de las personas que estaban en ellos. Mencionando a Roxas, Xion y el chico misterioso.

— Interesante — Yen Sid pasaba sus manos por su barba — así que esto pasó no hace mucho. Parece que finalmente tuviste tu primer contacto con Ventus.

—¿Ventus?

— Es mi amigo — dijo el rey — Terra, Aqua y Ventus son portadores de la llave espada. Desgraciadamente, hace más de una década, sufrieron destinos que no merecían.

— Yen Sid se puso de pie — Aqua esta perdida en el reino de la oscuridad desde entonces. Terra lleva desaparecido ese mismo tiempo, y no hay rastro de él. En cuanto a Ventus, a estado atrapado en un sueño sin fin desde que perdió su corazón.

— Así que eso pasó.

— Riku y el rey están en la misión de traer de vuelta a Aqua del reino de la oscuridad. En cuanto a Ventus, el rey piensa que tú podrías tener la clave para salvarlo.

—¿Yo? — Sora volteo a ver a su majestad.

—Si, verás Sora. Cuando nos topamos con Naminé en el binarama, ella dijo que ustedes dos tenían una conexión especial.

—Entonces el chico de mis sueños. ¿Usted cree que sea él?

—Es bastante probable. Por los detalles que cuentas, estoy casi seguro.

—Pero...¿Qué conexión puedo yo tener con él? Nunca nos hemos visto. Al menos no antes de mis sueños.

—Desearía tener la respuesta.

Sora toco su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

— Los detalles pueden ir apareciendo a lo largo del viaje. Por ahora, sabemos que si que tienes una conexión con Ventus, y muy probablemente, también la clave para despertarlo — dijo Yen Sid — Si estas dispuesto a descubrirlo y calmar el dolor de aquellos unidos a ti, entonces debemos ponernos en marcha.

—la mirada de Sora se volvió seria y determinada — Lo haré.

—Muy bien. Entonces Mickey, Riku, ya saben que hacer.

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

—En cuanto a ti Sora. Tu misión será ir en busca de una llave especial. La llave para despertar corazones.

Sora estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de calmar el dolor de ellos. Y su viaje estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **Capitulo final. Debo aclarar que este fanfic entero lo escribi anteriormente en otra plataforma hace más o menos dos año. Esta es la parte revisada y mejorada de ese fanfic. Quite cosas, agregue otras, pero el concepto y la esencia que quería transmitir es la misma. En cuanto a este final, si que tuvo bastantitos cambios. Básicamente toda la parte final es nueva. Lo actualice, debido a que ahora estamos cerca de la salida de KH3.**

 **Estoy convencida de que ninguno de los dos finales es mejor que el otro. Pero este conecta directamente a KH3 con esa parte final de Sora, cosa que el otro no hizo.**

 **En fin. Feliz de leer sus comentarios y gracias por leerme.**

 **Disfrutar de KH3 y hasta otra.**


End file.
